


Грани заботы

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unspeakables (Harry Potter), WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: О некоторых тонкостях работы невыразимцев и подходах к завоеванию Гермионы Грейнджер.





	Грани заботы

**Author's Note:**

> Гарри и Гермиона работают невыразимцами в Министерстве магии.
> 
> На WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2018.
> 
> Арт к тексту - http://funkyimg.com/i/2KM5d.jpg

Скоротечное время рассыпалось между пальцами. Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и аккуратно положила песчинку в верхний сосуд. Одну, другую, третью — они падали вниз, создавая и закольцовывая бесценные часы. Всё шло как надо: еще немного, и модифицированный маховик будет наконец-то создан…

Но когда очередная песчинка упала вниз, стекло хрустнуло и пошло мелкими трещинками. 

Гермиона разочарованно застонала и закрыла лицо руками. Ей снова чего-то не хватило, чтобы закупорить время.

— Надо было просто заняться этим завтра, — раздался ехидный голос Гарри. 

— Когда ты пришел? — удивленно подняла на него глаза Гермиона.

— Уже почти час любуюсь твоим сосредоточенным видом и жду, когда закончатся обещанные пару минут, — Гарри постучал по циферблату наручных часов. — Вы опять проиграли, мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиона тихо выругалась: стрелки и правда уже перевалили за девять вечера. Оставалось только жалеть, что она согласилась поиграть в чёртову «правду или вызов» на дне рождения Симуса и решила разбавить бесконечные правдивые ответы на глупые вопросы.

— В течение месяца каждый день, когда ты будешь задерживаться на работе, мы будем куда-нибудь ходить, — сказал тогда Гарри. 

— Это что, такой оригинальный способ позвать Гермиону на свидание? — со смехом осведомился Рон.

— Это такой оригинальный способ заставить её не работать сверхурочно. 

— И какое наказание за хорошую работу меня ждёт в этот раз? — Гермиона взяла со стола стеклянные заготовки и принялась внимательно рассматривать. 

— Ты работаешь слишком много, — хмуро заметил Гарри, — к тому же не над тем. Мне уже надоело на всякие загадочные расследования ездить не с тобой, а с Дэвисом. 

— Я одна из немногих, кому доверили записи Элоиз Минтамбл, чтобы создать новые маховики времени. Тебе как никому другому должна быть понятна важность этих разработок. 

— Гермиона, твоё самочувствие для меня всё-таки важнее.

— Поэтому ты таскаешь меня по каким-то паркам и ресторанам, в половине из которых неожиданно происходят аврорские рейды? — Гермиона посмотрела на него скептически. — Мог бы просто отправлять меня домой.

— И там ты бы тоже закопалась в своих свитках. Будто я не знаю, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Вот и приходится выгуливать тебя, как ребенка, чтобы силы оставались только на сон. 

Гермиона презрительно фыркнула. 

— Но в этот раз я постарался учесть твои вкусы, — Гарри с заговорщицким видом достал из нагрудного кармана мантии два билета в кино. — И мы идем на мелодраму, которую мне очень порекомендовала продавщица билетов.

— Издеваешься?

— Но она про путешествия во времени. Джентльмен из девятнадцатого века оказывается в нашем времени и влюбляется в женщину, которая слишком много работает. 

— Какая прелесть, — Гермиона обреченно взглянула на билеты. — Еще скажи, что мы даже не опаздываем на неё.

— Разумеется нет, мисс Грейнджер, — хитро улыбнулся Гарри, подавая ей руку. — Я специально выбрал последний сеанс. 

— Надеюсь, не последний ряд, — пробормотала Гермиона, гадая, от кого Гарри мог всего этого нахвататься. Кроме портрета Сириуса, на ум ничего не приходило.

— Если из-за наших вечерних прогулок какой-нибудь Селдон восстановит маховик раньше, я оторву тебе голову, — вздохнула она, принимая его ладонь. 

— Я оптимист и верю, что это пойдет на пользу: когда абстрагируешься, гораздо проще найти любые ошибки и неточности. Всё-таки время — это не ресурс или инструмент, а дар. 

— А это мысль, — Гермиона посмотрела на рассыпанные песчинки, которые она заставляла, а не просила помочь. Возможно…

— Нет-нет-нет, — Гарри потащил её к выходу. — Об этом ты подумаешь завтра. А сегодня нас ждёт маггловский Лондон: возможно, даже без приключений.

Стараясь скрыть улыбку, Гермиона продолжила ворчать что-то о дурацких играх и свободе выбора. Гарри совсем необязательно знать, что ради таких вечеров она готова задерживаться на работе постоянно.


End file.
